


prince of the stars, won't you call me yours?

by princejoonie



Series: run away with me, my prince [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bittersweet Ending, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild Smut, Pianist Kim Hongjoong, Prince Park Seonghwa, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princejoonie/pseuds/princejoonie
Summary: "Love" was a word Prince Seonghwa knew all to well, always accompanied by "wife" and "queen" alongside it. He knew his prewritten life course from the moment he was born; grow up, marry a beautiful and wealthy lady, and rule over the kingdom with her when his father passed away.And yet... as his eyes strayed to the beautiful male pianist at the masquerade ball, he realised that everything his kingdom expected of him would be impossible.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: run away with me, my prince [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830829
Comments: 27
Kudos: 193
Collections: ateez ff





	prince of the stars, won't you call me yours?

**Author's Note:**

> hello !!! i decided to write this lil thing inspired by [this thread](https://twitter.com/woosanger/status/1273968569446010882?s=20) i made on twt between a longer seongjoong fic im writing rn & i'm pretty happy with how it turned out :D 
> 
> i’ve started outlining a sequel to this to give seongjoong the happy ending they deserve cos i have no self control, although i can't promise anything since it'll be a while until i move onto it after my current project so it depends if i still have inspiration for it by then ,, but i will do my best !! :)
> 
> also this is my first time writing smut, even if it isn't ~overly~ detailed, so pls be gentle with me hehe
> 
> i hope you enjoy !! please consider leaving kudos and a comment if you do, thank you very much<33
> 
> xx

‘Love’ was a word that Prince Seonghwa knew all too well.

His parents spoke of it when they dropped gentle hints of him finding someone to rule by his side. They were kind; they wanted him to find someone that he would fall in love with, so he could live in a happy and prosperous marriage that wasn’t arranged purely for politics and status.

(If all the ladies they subtly pushed his way were high aristocracy, well respected and from filthy rich families, that was something they wouldn’t comment on.)

‘Wife’ and ‘queen’ were two words that commonly fell beside it.

The entire kingdom was waiting expectantly for the day that he would find a pretty young woman to take her hand in marriage. Visiting aristocracy and politicians would give him teasing smiles, asking him if he had found that ‘special lady’ to become his future queen, spilling shameless compliments for their daughters when he politely told them that he hadn’t quite yet.

It was his prewritten life course from the moment he was born. Grow up, marry a beautiful and wealthy lady, and rule over the kingdom with her when his father passed away.

If that was the case…

Then why, _God why,_ was it that in this ballroom surrounded by gorgeous women in lavish gowns and ornate masks, he only had eyes for the male pianist that sat perfectly poised at the grand piano, his fingers dancing gracefully and skillfully across the keys?

As with everyone in the room, he could only see the bottom half of his face, his eyes covered by a silver mask that contrasted with his black hair. However, Seonghwa was still captivated by the sharp point of his nose and the natural pout of his pink lips, admiring the way his long dark hair framed his face and the elegance with which he held himself.

Seonghwa had attended countless events such as this in his lifetime, yet never had he heard a pianist play with such profound and powerful emotion in every chord. This man told a story with each piece that he played; the joy of newfound love and beaming smiles full of hope in bright, upbeat tunes and gorgeous, slow ballads laced with yearning for a lost lover that makes Seonghwa’s heart ache.

He watches the pianist play from the banquet table nearby, relishing in the merciful break he has from dancing as he sips his champagne. Despite no one in the room knowing his true identity, it seems that the ladies are taking their chances with every handsome man they come across. So, he spent hours dancing with each one that approached him, indulging them for a while until he tactfully backed off when they slyly suggested moving somewhere more quiet.

If it was his choice, he would simply stand here on the sidelines and admire the pianist for the rest of the night, but alas another woman with curly blonde hair and a flowery pink mask walks up to him confidently and asks him to dance. With one last longing glance towards the pianist, he is whisked away once again.

Another hour passes before he is able to escape into a corner unnoticed to find the pianist. By now, he has stopped playing, allowing himself some time to rest as another person takes his place. He still hovers by the piano though like he cannot bear to be parted with it, a glass of red wine in hand as he laughs along with a couple of other men that Seonghwa recognises as two of the strings players. Seonghwa is close enough to hear the pianists laugh, sweet and jubilant and somehow the prettiest melody that he had heard all night.

A sudden determination sets in Seonghwa’s mind as a new song starts up and he walks purposefully up to the pianist. Despite the nerves creeping up his throat, he decides that he must try to take advantage of the pianist’s free time before either of them are forced to return to the reality of their duties. There may never be a chance like this again in the near future to dance with a man, when he can obscure his identity as prince so it will not harm his reputation.

“Excuse me,” he bows to the pianist when he turns to him. “I apologise for interrupting, but I was wondering if I may have this dance?”

“Me?” the pianist’s lips part in confusion as he glances hesitantly back at his friends.

Seonghwa nods with a small smile, holding out his hand. “Yes, I have been enchanted by your music all night, so I was eager to approach you to dance when you had a spare moment. Of course, do not feel obliged, but it would be an honour if you did.”

“It is not an issue that I am of lower status to you? Much less also a man?” the pianist says, tilting his head on one side curiously.

“Quite frankly, I think it is rather shallow to be concerned by either of those things.”

The pianist lets out a surprised huff at his bold admission, before glancing again at his friends in a silent question. The shorter one with black hair tied up into a ponytail giggles and pushes his shoulder lightly.

“Go on, you deserve to relax and dance for a bit!”

Next to him, the taller man with a shock of peach coloured hair nods in earnest agreement, already taking the pianist’s wine glass out of his other hand. “Don’t worry about it, we’ve got the music over here handled.”

Chuckling, the pianist turns back to Seonghwa and takes his offered hand shyly. “I would very much like to dance with you then.”

Seonghwa swallows down the very un-princely urge to squeal like an excited girl who just got asked out by her crush, instead leading the pianist over to a free space to dance in the corner where hopefully less people will take notice of them. Carefully, Seonghwa settles his hands on the pianist’s slim waist, seeming even tinier beneath his touch. The pianist wraps his arms loosely around his neck as they sway to the music, a beautiful and romantic piece that sweeps over them like a shower of rose petals.

One dance turns into two, then three, then four. Seonghwa finds himself completely wrapped up in the pianist’s warmth, eyes never straying far from his radiant smile. They don’t speak much, simply exchanging comments here and there, and giggling when they have to execute more elaborate spins. The pianist is a good dancer. He manages to keep up easily with Seonghwa’s practised movements, even when the music picks up to an energetic Quickstep and slows to a classy Viennese Waltz.

“Your dancing is very impressive,” Seonghwa compliments as he twirls the pianist around. Honestly, he doesn’t care much for these kinds of ballroom dances; they always feel awfully stiff and lacking in emotion. However, the pianist manages to put a certain energy and passion into his dancing similar to that of his piano playing, drawing Seonghwa in and leaving him in awe of the beauty in everything he does. “When did you learn?”

“Several years ago, alongside my piano lessons,” the pianist tells him, an impish smile on his lips. “I thought it might be a useful skill to have, just in case one day a handsome man asked me to dance at a ball I played at.”

Seonghwa feels his cheeks heat up at the comment. “I see you are as smooth with your words as you are with playing the piano.”

The pianist laughs, bright and amused. “My friends would very much disagree, they’d be quite impressed I’m not a stuttering mess before you as of yet. I like to think I have more resolve than that though.”

Although he knows he absolutely shouldn’t, Seonghwa files away that comment as a challenge for later.

After the fourth song draws to a close, the pianist suddenly drops his arms from him as he realises they’ve neared the musicians again.

“Ah, I almost forgot my job here,” he says sheepishfully, looking entirely regretful. “I should probably return to the piano.”

As soon as he turns away, his friend with the ponytail shakes his head violently, shooing him away best he can whilst playing the cello, motioning with his hand that’s supposed to be propping the instrument up against him. Seonghwa doesn’t quite manage to work out what his friend mouths at him, but it makes the pianist blush prettily as he abruptly whips around to face Seonghwa again.

“I suppose I am free for the rest of the night, if you would still care for my company?” the pianist says timidly. Excitement bubbles in Seonghwa’s chest at the prospect of being able to spend more time with him, and it’s then that he dares to ask.

“Of course, in fact, would you like to step outside so we can go somewhere more quiet?”

The pianist nods, a shy smile on his plush lips, and Seonghwa wonders if they feel as soft as they look.

Hand in hand, they slip through the crowd and disappear out of the side doors hopefully unseen, heading down a corridor and out into a quaint courtyard flourishing with colourful, sweet scented flowers. They sit together on a bench beneath a cherry blossom tree in full bloom, the branches drooping down in front of them and keeping them hidden from prying eyes. It’s one of Seonghwa’s favourite spots in the castle. At times when he is particularly stressed, he will retreat here at the end of the day and watch the sky turn golden through the pink flowers.

Now, they lean into each other, the pianist with his head tucked into the crook of Seonghwa’s neck, admiring the twinkling stars above them. They fall into relaxed conversation with ease after Seonghwa asks the pianist how he got into music, and he excitedly goes on a ramble about the old piano that his mother played in his family home growing up. He tells him how she taught him the basics when he was a kid, and he would sit on her lap as she guided his hands to each key to piece together a song. Seonghwa can’t help but smile at his enthusiasm and the way his face lights up as he talks about how much he loves what he does. He imagines how bright the pianist’s eyes must be under the mask and almost wishes he could remove it just so he can get the full radiance of his passion.

The pianist also asks about his interests and he admits shyly that he really likes flowers.

“My parents often scold me because it is far below my station to tend to the gardens, but there is something very calming about planting pretty flowers and trimming back unruly bushes. Especially when you can step back and appreciate a job well done afterwards.”

“It sounds really nice,” the pianist says genuinely. “I don’t think I’ve ever met aristocracy as open and down to earth as you, I feel like most wouldn’t want to get their hands dirty.” He snickers, then clears his throat. “No offense to them, of course.”

Seonghwa’s lips quirk upwards. “It’s okay, I agree with you. Actually, I’m very fond of flower arranging as well, which is probably more of an acceptable hobby among the upper class, although I think my parents still find it a bit strange.”

“To hell with your parents, you should be able to do whatever makes you happy!” The pianist says firmly, and it makes Seonghwa let out a startled laugh at his fierce statement, especially because he’s none the wiser that he’s making that remark towards the King and Queen. Almost like he reads his mind, the pianist adds on sheepishly, “again, no offense to them, sorry.”

“No no, it’s fine, it’s just very funny to hear someone talk like that about them.” Seonghwa says, shoulders still shaking in laughter. “You’re a very interesting person, dear pianist.”

“As are you, mysteriously handsome aristocrat,” the pianist says with a toothy grin.

They lapse into comfortable silence for a short while, until Seonghwa opens his mouth to speak again.

“It is a blessing that the sky is so clear tonight,” he comments idley. “The stars are so beautiful.”

The pianist’s hair tickles his nose as he nods against him. “I like stargazing, the night sky inspires a lot of the pieces I compose.”

“Oh? I can imagine they must be very gorgeous then.”

“I try my best,” the pianist says amusedly. “I find a lot of comfort in the stars. Even in the day time when we can’t see them, they’re still there watching over us and listening to our troubles when no one else will.”

Seonghwa hums in agreement. “I feel the same way… oftentimes it’s like the stars are the only ones I can trust. Certainly, nothing but them holds the secret of my sexuality.”

“I can only imagine it must be particularly difficult as a person of high social standing,” the pianist says. “Your family is not aware of your interest in men, in that case?”

Seonghwa sighs deeply. “They are not. My parents have been encouraging me to find a nice girl to marry for quite a while now, and are not subtle in their concerns that I still haven’t fallen in love with one yet.” He laughs somewhat bitterly. “They worry that there is something wrong with the girls that they push my way. I do not think I can tell them that the issue lies with the fact that I have no desire to marry a woman.”

The pianist makes a sympathetic noise. “I’m sorry that you have that sort of pressure. I wish I could tell you that things will be okay in the end but I don’t know your situation, and your safety is important too.”

“It’s alright-” Seonghwa starts, then catches himself. “Well, it’s not, but I will have to deal with it. I am too concerned about letting my parents down when there are so many expectations placed upon me.” He wraps his arm around the pianist’s waist a little tighter. “What about you? Your friends seemed… encouraging of you dancing with me.”

“Yes, a little too encouraging honestly,” the pianist chuckles. “Those two… they have always been supportive of me and I’m incredibly grateful for it. They’re my family now, really, since my biological one decided they couldn’t handle having a gay son.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Seonghwa says, tilting his head down in an attempt to see the pianist’s face. He wants to ask more, but he doesn’t want to seem like he’s unnecessarily prying for sensitive information. The pianist shifts to look up at him with a small but sad smile.

“Don’t worry about it. At the very least when they found out, they kept it quiet so it didn’t end up jeopardising the career that I’ve been working so hard to build,” he grimaces. “Although that is probably more to do with the fact that they didn’t want any slight association with a gay person than any care for my future. Either way, I live with my friends now and I’ve never felt more loved by anybody than them.”

Seonghwa smiles softly. “I’m glad of that at least, you deserve to be surrounded by people who will support you unconditionally.” His heart aches to have someone like that himself, who will understand him and not shun him due to his preferences. He doubts that his three closest friends- the castle gardener, one of the guards and the son of one of his father's long term friends- would be bigoted and unaccepting if he told them, but the fear of his secret getting back to his parents is overwhelming. So therefore he can only ever indulge anonymously, on incredibly rare opportunities such as these, where he can escape for awhile and lose himself in the heat of another body pressed against him.

He’s never quite done it like this before, however. The two times he’s previously managed to find a man willing to entertain him at an event, they slipped away from the ballroom rather quickly and he found himself pushed roughly against a wall in a dark corner, lips claiming his in a bruising kiss as hurried hands unbuckled his trousers and rushed them to completion.

There is something about this pianist though that intrigues him. It’s strange how undeniably comfortable Seonghwa feels with him, enjoying every second he has spent with the smaller man. Rather than jumping into anything purely physical, Seonghwa desperately wants to simply get to know him and spend time with him, in whatever form that may be. It’s a far too dangerous road to walk down, but if Seonghwa could hear that warm laugh and see his dazzling grin for as long as he will allow, then he will be utterly content.

“You deserve that too,” the pianist says, snapping Seonghwa out of his thoughts. Seonghwa raises his head to give him a questioning look, having lost track of their conversation. The pianist giggles. “I figured you’d gotten lost in your head there. I’m saying you deserve to have people who will love and support you for who you are as well.”

Seonghwa ducks his head shyly. “Perhaps, but as I said, my position is not one of ease.”

“It probably isn’t any consolation at all but…” the pianist takes his hands gently, and Seonghwa wonders how he didn’t process before how small they are in his. “I’m on your side, no matter who you are or what you do. I realise we may part after tonight and never see each other again, but please know that there is someone out there who understands you and wholly accepts the part of you that you have to hide.” Seonghwa’s heart clenches at the sincerity in his voice as he feels unbidden tears prick in the corners of his eyes. He only wishes that everyone could think as openly and lovingly as him.

“Thank you,” he breathes, tightening his grip on the pianist’s tiny hands. “Thank you, really. It’s a comfort to hear if nothing else.”

“I would offer more if I could,” the pianist says softly. “I like you a lot, if there was any way I could help I would without hesitation.”

Seonghwa shakes his head. “It’s alright, even with your words you have given me more acceptance than I have received in a long while. I truly treasure every moment that I get to spend here by your side, even if just for tonight.”

The pianist raises a gentle hand to rest on his cheek, and he leans into his warm touch contentedly. Despite not being able to see his eyes, he knows he’s staring at him intently.

Seonghwa’s gaze flickers down to the pianist’s lips, soft and rosy, and up again.

“May I…” Seonghwa begins quietly, dipping his head slightly.

Before Seonghwa can lean down any further, the pianist presses a finger to his lips with a small smile.

“First, please can I remove your mask?”

Seonghwa pauses. Revealing his identity was a massive risk- indeed there was a reason why he never did with his past flings- but somehow he trusts this pianist with his soothing words of reassurance and understanding completely.

Trust is a dangerous thing, and yet...

“As long as I can remove yours as well?” Seonghwa asks hopefully.

He’s so tired of hiding from everyone he meets.

The pianist agrees and Seonghwa holds his breath as he reaches to the back of his head to untie his mask’s ribbon.

The masks fall into their laps at the same time, and Seonghwa feels his heart skip a beat. Bright, inquisitive eyes stare up at him, the pianist’s pink, pouty lips parted in surprise. His face is all sharp and slender angles, so beautifully refined and entirely alluring.

“Prince Seonghwa…” the pianist murmurs in awe. “It’s an honour.”

“The honour is all mine,” Seonghwa says honestly, letting his hand caress the pianist’s cheek tenderly, running his thumb across his smooth skin. He gives him an affectionate smile. “And what might I call you, gorgeous pianist?”

The pianist breaks out into a mischievous grin. “Hongjoong Kim, but you are more than welcome to call me yours.”

Seonghwa feels his cheeks heat up at the pianist’s boldness, but manages to shoot back with his own flirtations. “Well, my love, please may I kiss you?

Hongjoong nods eagerly and grasps the lapels of his suit jacket, pulling him down and fitting their lips together in a long, fervent kiss. Seonghwa sighs into his mouth, bringing his other hand up to the side of Hongjoong’s neck and tangling his fingers in the hair at his nape. He works open Hongjoong’s mouth with his tongue, getting lost in his warmth and swallowing down the soft moan he makes when Seonghwa tugs on his hair lightly.

When they break apart for air, Hongjoong brings their foreheads to rest against each other and gazes at him fondly.

“Your eyes are so sparkly,” he whispers breathlessly. “It’s like they hold all the stars in the night sky. So pretty.”

“You’re pretty.” Seonghwa replies immediately, a little flustered at his compliment.

Hongjoong giggles. “You’re the prettiest. My pretty prince of the stars.”

Blushing furiously and heart so incredibly warm, Seonghwa leans back in to capture Hongjoong’s lips with his own once again, deep and yearning.

Hongjoong’s lips do indeed feel as soft as they look, he learns. And he learns it again and again that night as they stumble into Seonghwa’s bedroom and he presses Hongjoong against his silken bed sheets, watching him fall apart beneath his touch.

Seonghwa only wishes he could take his time and explore every inch of Hongjoong’s body, slowly coaxing whimpers and moans from his lips as he worships him with his tongue and teeth. But unfortunately, he is well aware of how Hongjoong must slip away before the castle eventually begins to wake up, so he quickly reaches for the tiny bottle of oil that he keeps hidden away in his bedside drawers. He still relishes in the noises that Hongjoong makes when he stretches him open with his fingers though, muffled by the pillows but oh so deliciously sweet.

“P-please,” Hongjoong chokes out when he has three fingers inside of him, the smaller man grinding down against his hand. “I’m ready, just _please_.”

And, well, who was Seonghwa to deny him when he asked so politely?

He slicks himself up and aligns himself with Hongjoong’s entrance, pushing in slowly. Hongjoong keens, biting down hard on his bottom lip to stop himself from letting out a loud, needy whine. Chuckling, Seonghwa runs a couple of fingers across Hongjoong’s lips fondly. His eyes widen when Hongjoong tilts his head up so he can take his fingers into his mouth, sucking and moaning around them as Seonghwa thrusts into him fully. He’s so beautiful like this, with shiny, spit-slicked lips and half-lidded eyes hazy with desire, his dark hair fanning out on the white pillow in perfect contrast.

Seonghwa replaces his fingers with his lips, kissing Hongjoong deeply as he begins to move inside him. It’s a shame he can’t let Hongjoong be too loud, because his voice is so pretty as he writhes and whimpers beneath him, moving his hips up to meet his thrusts.

Hongjoong comes first, spilling onto his stomach with a muted cry against Seonghwa’s mouth. Seonghwa fucks him through it, falling apart soon after and collapsing onto Hongjoong’s chest breathing heavily, careful though not to put his full weight on him. He feels Hongjoong’s fingers reach up to card through his hair and he presses a gentle kiss to his cheek in return.

“I didn’t think my night would end with me having sex with the prince, but I’m certainly not complaining,” Hongjoong says amusedly.

Seonghwa lifts his head so he can look at Hongjoong’s face properly, melting a little at his fond smile.

“Neither did I, but I am glad for it. For all of this,” he clarifies. “You are a truly special soul, Hongjoong Kim. It saddens me that I cannot have you in my life like I so desire.”

Hongjoong sighs, pulling him closer so he can kiss him softly. “If it were my choice, I would steal you away from this castle and run to another kingdom where we can live happily and openly.”

“That would be nice,” Seonghwa hums, burying his face in the crook of Hongjoong’s neck and nipping lightly at his skin. “We could have a little house with a piano in the conservatory so you can play and see the stars at the same time.”

“And we’d have a big garden that you can plant and look after all the pretty flowers you want.” Hongjoong murmurs, then sniffles. “God, this is just making me extra sad now, can’t we just run away together?”

“If only it was that easy to leave behind my duty to my kingdom… I would in a heartbeat,” Seonghwa says wistfully. Hongjoong doesn’t respond, and they lay together in silence for a few moments longer before Seonghwa regretfully pulls away to sit up. He instantly feels cold without being wrapped up in Hongjoong’s warmth.

“I should get you cleaned up, there is only a couple of hours until the castle starts to wake up.” Seonghwa mumbles, sliding off the bed and padding over to his ensuite bathroom to retrieve a wet flannel and towel. When he returns to Hongjoong’s side, he cleans up their mess carefully whilst Hongjoong watches him with a somber gaze. He helps the smaller man get dressed and lets him lean against him as he gets unsteadily to his feet.

“I can show you a way to sneak out unnoticed by the guards,” Seonghwa tells him quietly. “Will you be okay to get home safely from there? Do you live far?”

Hongjoong shakes his head. “It should only be a half hour walk, don’t worry.”

Once Seonghwa has changed into his sleepwear, he leads Hongjoong down the corridors and out a back door, all the way to a smaller side gate out of the castle that he knows his friend San is guarding on the night shift.

San notices him approaching but recognises him instantly, his hand that had instinctively jumped to his sword falling to his side.

“Seonghwa what--?”

“Please don’t ask any questions,” Seonghwa pleads. “He just needs to leave without being seen, can I trust you?”

San nods firmly, despite still looking confused. “Of course, I’ll see to it that none of the other guards notice him.”

“Thank you.” Seonghwa breathes a sigh of relief, turning back to Hongjoong and taking his hands tenderly. Hongjoong looks like he’s trying very hard to fight back tears, and it makes his heart shatter into tiny pieces. He should only ever be with a smile on his face.

“My dearest Hongjoong… thank you for tonight. I think someone as precious as you only comes once in a lifetime, and even though I only got to know you for a little while, I am blessed for the time that we got to spend together. I will never forget you.” He lifts one of Hongjoong’s hands up to his lips so he can press a soft kiss to the back of it.

Hongjoong’s eyes flicker behind him, presumably to check if San is looking, before he surges forwards and pulls him down into a searing kiss, desperate and open-mouthed like he’s trying to memorise the feeling of Seonghwa’s lips before they have to part. Seonghwa can taste the saltiness of tears and he doesn’t know whether they’re his or Hongjoong’s, but it’s far too soon when Hongjoong breaks away and turns to the gate, casting a longing glance over his shoulder with a bittersweet smile.

“Prince of the stars, I hope our paths will cross again one day.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! if you're interested in what happens with seongjoong in this universe next (and their hopefully happy ending) then please let me know~ (and in general pls lmk what you think, all comments and kudos will be v much appreciated<33) 
> 
> follow me on twt for updates on/snippets of wips & general screaming about ateez [woosanger](https://twitter.com/woosanger)!!


End file.
